


rose

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: When Katniss discovers a wilted white rose beneath her bed, she screams.





	rose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2015. Set a few months after Mockingjay. Peeta does not return to Disrict Twelve.

When Katniss discovers a wilted white rose beneath her bed, she screams.

It's Johanna who finds her, sobbing on the bathroom floor.

Johanna knows better than to say anything to her, so instead, she sits down beside The Mockingjay, and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Katniss is the one who speaks first. "Johanna?"

"'Course it's me, Brainless." Surprisingly, there is no hint of sarcasm in Johanna's voice.

"How did you know I was here? How'd you get in?" Katniss asks.

"Oh, I heard you screaming and kicked the door down. I'll fix it later." Johanna says, and Katniss knows she means it. "Now, tell me what you were crying about."

It's not a question.

Katniss takes a deep, shaky breath. "I found a rose under my bed. I thought I-I destroyed them all." She leans her head on Johanna's shoulder, and thinks she might start crying again.

Johanna doesn't protest, just pulls Katniss closer to her chest.

"He can't hurt you anymore. No-one can. I'll make sure of it." Johanna says determinedly.

"But what about District Seven?" Katniss asks, and Johanna's not sure if she meant to voice her concerns.

She answers, regardless.

"I couldn't go back to Seven." Johanna admits, softly. "There was no-one left I loved."


End file.
